


this is the feeling of being alive

by jingucci



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, College, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru-centric, Little bit of angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Texting, University, captains!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucci/pseuds/jingucci
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is about to go to college on his own. Without Iwa-chan. Will he be able to do it? And, Iwa-chan has been kind of strange lately...HUGELY inspired by SincerelyMaxx on YouTube! I was very inspired of their animatic so I decided to turn it into a fic. SincerelyMaxx if you're reading this I hope you don't mind that I did this, and I hope you enjoy it!Watch their animatic! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TW1kL3m5nM





	this is the feeling of being alive

Sunlight seeped through Oikawa’s curtains, waking him up. After a few moments of his eyes adjusting to the light, he sat up his bed and noticed his calendar on the wall.

**August 15th, 2019**

**UNIVERSITY!!!**

**First day without Iwa-Chan :(**

Ah, that’s right, Oikawa was going to university today, wasn’t he? Without Iwa-chan… without his boyfriend  _ and _ childhood best friend that went with him everywhere… 

He pulled out his phone and wrote a quick text message to his dear Iwa-chan.

**August 15th, 2019; 07:58**

**You: ** ** _first day today!! ^_^ i’m gonna miss u though :( _ **

Just as he was going to put his phone down, it buzzed.

**August 15th, 2019; 07:59**

**Iwa-chan!!! <3: ** ** _Dumbass. _ **

Oikawa smiled at that.

—

Schedule in hand, Oikawa searched for his first class.

“Hmm, class C109… ugh, this place is huge it’s gonna take forever to—“ as if right on cue, he found the room he’s been looking for. “Aha! Finally.”

As soon as he opened the door, a young man, with wild hair that stood up (he looked like an owl, Oikawa thought) came running in the classroom, yelling excitedly.

“Aye, hey everyone! Daichi, what’s up, man?” The hyper young adult high-fived Daichi, who used to be the captain of Karasuno High School.

Suddenly, another guy with wild hair walked into the room, his eyes immediately lit up.

“Bro!” He yelled enthusiastically, arms in the air. The owl guy turned around and yelled “Brooo!” Before giving him a big hug.

“Oh, is that you, Oikawa?” Daichi took a notice of Oikawa standing beside the doorway. “Long time no see!” He waved at him, grinning. 

“Yeah, long time no s—“ Oikawa’s eyes landed on who was seated next to Daichi, which was, of fucking course, Ushijima. “Oh my God.”

—

After introductions were made and class ended, Kuroo and Bokuto ran out of the classroom yelling and booming. The sight made Oikawa’s heart clench. He really missed Iwa-chan.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you wanna go play volleyball with the rest of us? For old time’s sake.”

The taller man smiled warmly, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. “Yeah, sounds great.”

—

Days later, Oikawa noticed Bokuto all jittery and excited in the middle of a lecture.

After the lecture, he approached him. “Hey, Bokuto, you okay?” He chuckled.

“Y-Yeah! It’s just that my boyfriend— Akaashi— is flying over here to visit me for a few days and I’m so hyped!” The owl-like man yelled enthusiastically and gave a big toothy grin.

“Aw, that’s so great! I’m happy for you.” Oikawa really was happy for his friend, but, he couldn’t help feeling a bit jealous. He misses Iwa-chan so, so much.

“Yeah! Oh,- hey, you wanna come to the airport with me? The rest of the guys are goin’.”

“Heck yeah!”

—

The four of them were at the airport, in front of the gate waiting for the arrival of Bokuto’s boyfriend.

“Here he is!” Bokuto smiled, he started waving his arms around. “Babe! Akaashi! Over here!”

Akaashi turned around and smiled warmly before running up to him and wrap his arms around the muscular man.

The feeling of Oikawa’s heart clenching came back.

They all got in Daichi’s car. Bokuto leaned onto Akaashi’s shoulder and rambled about so many things while exchanging  _ so many  _ kisses.

“Ugh! Get a room, guys!” Kuroo joked, the others laughed.

The past-captain of Aoba Johsai checked his phone.

**August 15th, 2019; 21:38**

**You: ** ** _first day wasn’t bad!! still, kinda boring w/out iwa-chan tho… -3-_ **

**Seen** ** _._ **

**August 16th, 2019; 17:42**

**You: ** ** _oh also omg i made sum friends !!!!!! they're rly gr8 ^3^ not as great as iwa-chan tho!! ALSO, YOU’LL NEVER GUESS WHO I RAN INTO REKHGKEHGJKH_ **

**Seen.**

**August 18th, 2019; 03:29**

**You: ** ** _you awake? _ **

**Seen.**

**August 20th, 2019; 16:04**

**You: ** ** _i’m seriously getting worried now… hey is everything okay? _ **

**Seen.**

The boy felt tears welling up his eyes but stopped them before they could slip down his cheeks.

_ Ping.  _ His phone buzzed.

**August 21st, 2019; 20:54**

**Iwa-chan!!! <3: ** ** _Yeah._ **

He shut his phone off.

—

The four of them were doing things on their own when suddenly the doorbell rang.

“It’s them, it’s them!” Kuroo sprang off the couch with a huge smile plastered on his face, Daichi took notice and smiled widely as well.

The man with the crazy bedhead opened the door and jumped into a shorter man’s arms with dyed blond hair. His hair kinda looked like pudding. “Kenma! I’m so, so, happy to see you.” He boomed before planting a kiss on the other boy’s lips.

The other man next to him was no one other than Refreshing-kun, or— ahem— Suga. “Daichi,” Suga looked at the past captain of Karasuno with a warm smile and tinted cheeks before rushing to give him a kiss.

God, Oikawa thought, when will this heart-clenching feeling go away?

Is this the feeling of being alive?

—

Oikawa was on his bed, curled up in a big, warm blanket while watching a show on Netflix in the middle of the night and eating ice cream. His phone pinged. Again. And, again. He glanced at his phone to see who it was. Iwa-chan. He dropped his bowl and wasted no time reading the messages.

**August 25th, 2019; 01:14**

**Iwa-chan!!! <3: ** ** _Hey._ **

**Iwa-chan!!! <3:** ** _ I’m sorry._ **

**Iwa-chan!!! <3: ** ** _I was an idiot._ **

**Typing…**

Oikawa could feel tears well up in his eyes.

**Iwa-chan!!! <3: ** ** _I was stupid. A moron._ **

**Iwa-chan!!! <3: ** ** _College has been hell for me. But, I know that isn’t an excuse for me to ignore you. I should’ve made time for you and I’m so sorry._ **

**Iwa-chan!!! <3: ** ** _I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Please forgive me._ **

His shaking fingers quickly typed out a reply. 

**August 25th, 2019; 01:16**

**You: ** ** _Are you sure this is Iwa-chan? Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend?!_ **

**August 25th, 2019; 01:17**

**Iwa-chan!!! <3:** ** _ Shut up, Shittykawa._ **

He laughed wetly and grossly because of the constant stream of tears running down his face. 

He heard a soft knock on his door, he saw Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto, Akaashi, Daichi, Suga and Ushijima at his doorway, concern all painted on their faces.

“Hey, come join us for movie night,” Bokuto said gently. Oikawa quickly wiped off his tears and nodded.

**August 25th, 2019; 01:20**

**You: ** ** _bye my beloved iwa-chan!!! i’m gonna watch a movie w/ my friends. ilysm! <3 _ **

** _—_ **

They were all seated on the couch, a big blanket draped on all the eight of them, snacks piled all over the coffee table, watching Moana. 

The doorbell rang, and it surprised all of them. Kuroo groaned, “Ugh~ I don’t wanna move~”

Oikawa laughed lightly before removing the blanket off him and standing up. “Don’t worry, I’ll get it.”

He unlocked the door, and he saw something he would have never expected.

It was Iwa-chan. 

Iwa-chan smiled with rosy cheeks, holding a duffel bag. “Is there any more room for movie night?” He chuckled.

The taller boy started tearing up before throwing his arms around his boyfriend. “Iwa-chan!~ I missed you so much!”

“I missed you, too, dumbass. Stop crying.” Iwaizumi played with his boyfriend’s fluffy brown hair. “Oi! You’re getting my t-shirt wet!” It honestly didn’t bother him, though.

Oikawa pinched Iwaizumi’s waist, earning a yelp from him. “That was for ignoring me, jerk!”

“I said I was sorry!”

The younger male smiled warmly at him. “Meanie.”

“Idiot.” Iwaizumi smiled back before meeting Oikawa's lips with his own.

_ This, _ Oikawa thought,  _ is the feeling of being alive. _

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah I hope you enjoyed it, everyone! Also, sorry for being so inactive aaah; anyway once again this was entirely SincerelyMaxx's idea I'm just turning their animatic into a fic! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
